We have recently found that white matter membranes catalyze the transfer of glucose from UDP-glucose into glucosylphosphoryldolichol, a glucosylated oligosaccharide lipid and a glucoprotein fraction. The studies proposed for the next year are directed at elucidating the structure and function of the oligosaccharide lipid. Attempts will be made to see if the oligosaccharide lipid serves as an oligosaccharide donor in the assembly of glucoprotein in white matter. Structural studies on the glycoproteins enzymatically glucosylated by white matter membranes will also be conducted. The surface of the oligosaccharide unit(s) as well as the nature of the glycopeptide linkages will be investigated.